Appearance
by Cardlover95
Summary: Conan accidentally drank an memories-erased pill made by Haibara and went unconscious. He woke up in the sole mind of a 5 year old boy. How Haibara faced that problem...
1. Just Another Nightmare

A/N: This is my second fanfic. I do not own Detective Conan/ Case Close. Please read and review, I hope you like it.

Appearance

Chapter 1: Just Another Nightmare

_Haibara was walking with the Detective Boys on the way to their homes. Conan and she walked behind them. While they were walking, she saw a black car. She recognized that is a Porsche car. Her eyes opened wide as she saw Gin walked out from the car. Gin gave her an evil smile and put the gun out of his jacket, shot all of the kids except Haibara. Haibara ran to their lifeless corpse._

"_What have you done? They are innocent. Why don't you kill me only?" She cried out._

"_That is the punishment for a traitor like you." He smirked and pointed the gun toward her._

"_Goodbye, Sherry."_

_BANG_

Nooooo….

Haibara screamed. She woke up. Everything was still in the dark. She shook her head furiously, tried to recover her consciousness.

"Another nightmare?" She thought, breathing heavily.

"When will I have a peaceful dream?" She talked to herself softly. Then she cried.


	2. The Painful Choice

**A/N: Hello again, I am really really really sorry for the crazy long update. I have no excuse except that I have a very important exam to finish. But now I'm quite free to continue the story. So I can update faster. Thanks for all of your reviews, your support. By the way, Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Appearance**

**Chapter 2: The Painful Choice**

**6:15 In the morning-Agasa's house**

Tik Tok … Tik Tok … Click….CUCKOO … CUCKOO … CUCKOO

Dr Agasa woke up, lazily reached out his hand to turn off the alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes tiredly

"(YAWN) Another day has come ….. Hope that Ai-kun has a good sleep" He muttered as he went to the bathroom and did some daily wash-up. After finishing, he went to the kitchen

"Huh… Weird, normally Ai-kun should be here and making the breakfast, I wonder where she is now?" the professor thought, seeing no one in the kitchen

"Maybe she is in the basement?" He headed toward there. He opened the basement door and found Haibara sitting, typing the computer steadily.

"Oi, Haibara … What are you doing?"

"I need to finish the antidote, just some more things to do and it will be completed" She said, continue her research.

"I will go out and buy something for breakfast, what do you like for breakfast"

"Oh, I like a normal bowl of cereal. By the way, you go to the mall to buy some more because we are run out of it." Agasa noticed a black pill on the table

"Ai-kun, what is that thing for?" he pointed at it.

"It is the memories-erased pill, I don't want to remember anything of my sad past" she said sadly.

"Even Shinichi, even the Detective Boys, even … me?" he asked hesitated

"Sorry … but I have no other choice" She replied, trying to hide the tears streaming down on her cheek. Inside her, she really don't want to forget the old man, the kids with innocent heart, her sister ... However, she has her own purpose to do so.

"But …"

"Please, ... you will understand, now go to buy the food" He looked at her confusedly, after 2 years living with her, he loves her as if she is his own daughter. It is so hard for him to see her forget him.

"…Ok" He finally open the basement door and go away.

* * *

**FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Finish!" Haibara whispered in relief.

"I_ was taught by them to be emotionless, to be cold like the ice_

_My childhood is completely the dark, no happiness, no carefree smile, no peaceful life_

_But then you appear like a knight with pure soul, with brave, with justice ..._

_Inside you is the flame of hope, flame of will, the warmness of the care... it melt the ice that cover my desolate soul._

_You drag me out of the shadow, give the true smile, give me the courage not to give up, give me purpose to live..._

_You save me countless times, you told me not to run away from my fate._

___Now we can turn back to our normal form, you will get back your own life, your reputation, your …long-wait princess. I love you with all of my heart. There will be no more place for any other guys. But …. I can't be selfish. She is the girl of your life, not me. I'm just a bad witch who ruin your colorful, perfect life. Sorry Shinichi, but maybe it will be less painful for me to forget about you_

_Sometimes I ask myself if there is a truly happy ending, with me the light of hope is fading away, taken place by the shadow, by the loneliness."_ She cried bitterly.

Then she took her adult-size clothes and the antidote, went to the bathroom.

From the outside, an unexpected guest came.

"Haibara, … Professor…, Anybody home?" The bespectacled boy go inside the house, looking around.

"Haibara, Are you …(Achooo…) there …(sniff sniff)." He said, opened the basement door.

"Where is everybody? (Achoooo..)" He used his handkerchief to wipe off the liquid on his nose "Geez, this flu … is driving me mad" Accidentally, the black pill on the table caught in his sight.

"What is this ?" Conan took it and examined it. He read the word written on it. "Anti-flu pill" (Haibara wrote it in order to fake the effect of the pill but …)

"Oh, just what I need"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Let's see, the antidote, skirt, blouse, the black… Wait, I forgot it at the basement" She went out of the bathroom, entering the basement.

"How can I forget abou…" She saw Conan took the black pill prepare to drink it.

"NO WAIT… DON'T…" She yelled, rushed to him

Too late, he had drunk it.

"What, Haibara?" He turned to her.

"Oh no, This cannot be happened …" She muttered and stared at him with fear. Conan felt a little bit dizzy, the room seems hazy to him.

"Why are you here right now!"

"Hai…bara, I don't feel … so good, What … is the e-effect of this pill?" He felt his leg is so weak. His head was so pain like someone is digging inside.

"Conan… can you hear me? It is all my fault" She cried, tried to help him not to collapse to the ground.

"Arrrgggghhh…" He screamed in pain and then fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Phew, Finish chapter 2, sorry because it is short. Please don't flame , I promise that I wil write the next chapter longer. But first, please review so I will have more courage, more idea to make it longer, more interesting. See ya in the next chapter!**

**Chi:(If you don't know who she is, read about her in my profile): Hey Viet, what are you doing? go study now!**

**Cardlover95 (Viet) Geez, wait for me, I want to continue the story right now!**

**Chi(hands on her hips): Do you want to get bad marks on your exam? You better go now.**

**Cardlover95(looked so pity)" Awwww man, please.**

**Chi (sighed...) Don't complain... Now study first... I will let you continue it later but now GO. It is for your own good!**

**Cardlover95 (Sweatdrop) alright alright, I will study now. **

_**Girls are so troublesome and scary this time (Whisper)**_

**Chi: I CAN HEAR THAT! (Chase me with a huge book, maybe she want to beat me with that thing!)**

**Cardlover95: Uh-Oh, How the hell can she hear that? Ahhhhhhh! (Run like a cheetah) **

**Cardlover95 & Chi: Goodbye (Then I ran away with her chasing after, yelling me to stop)**

**BOOP**

**and...**

**OUCCCHHHH!**


	3. The Familiar Feeling

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm really really really really really sorry for the so-long update. I've just finish a very hard test and I still have another test ahead, but don't worry, next two weeks, I will be free. So I can update more frequently. By the way this is your reward for patiently waiting for my update. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, and please! REVIEW IT. Special thanks to Heaven's Risen Demon (or Asian Curse), Shiho Kudo, Kiyomaro-kun, Princess Silverstar for your reviews, I really appreciate that. Thanks to all of you reader too.**

**...**

**... **

**Oh and once again, I DO NOT own Detective Conan/Case Closed**

* * *

**Appearance**

**Chapter 3: The Familiar Feeling**

"Wake up! Wake up! Please!" Haibara said as she shook the unconscious Conan in her arm. Tears just kept falling from her eyes.

"It's all my fault! How careless was I to forget the pill and left it unsecured." The boy laid in her arms, eyes shut tightly.

The girl heard the sound of the main gate opened.

"Professor is home now, I should ask him for help" Suddenly, a chilly cold ran down her spine. She felt dreadful. The very familiar feeling she had felt so many times.

It was them.

"What are they doing here? It's impossible, They all don't know that I shrunk into an 8-year-od girl." The fear filled her, she quickly grabbed Conan and hid in the wardrobe.

….

"Aniki, I think no one is home now" She obviously knew who was the owner of the voice. It was Vodka.

"Maybe, … but let's check this basement."

The sound of the door opened …

The footsteps.

"It's quite dark in here, where is the switch?" (BUMP, sound of books falling, hitting the floor)

"OUCH! Damn it, I bumped into the bookshelves, those book were damn heavy, it hit my head so hard. Why…." A hand covered his mouth.

"Stop complaining and start searching, you are noisy!" Gin glared at him, made him sweat.

"Sorry, but it was hurt" The glassed guy rubbed his head, finally reached the switch and turned on the light, revealed the whole place.

"Oh, this place is more like a researching lab than a normal basement." Commented Vodka as he perceived there were so many books, test tube, chemical on the table.

"This house's owner is an inventor, he must have made some stupid invention like this." Replied Gin, kicking the skateboard aside.

"Haizzz, I told you, she cannot be here , let's find another place" groaned Vodka.

"Shhh…." Gin placed a finger on his lip, slowly approached the wardrobe. Just when he stood in front of it. He swiftly open it. Stared at the two kids inside it with his deadly eyes.

"Well, well, look what we have here." Haibara just looked at them in terror, her mind kept yelling her to shout or make a move but her whole body felt like being paralyzed.

"You looked much like her." Gin said as he pointed the gun at her head, grinning devilishly. The strawberry-blond haired girl trembled in fear, her grip on the bespectacled boy gone tighter. She felt hopeless now.

"Oh no, what should I do now? I'm not scare that they will kill me but … what about Shinichi?" Just when Gin was about to pull the trigger.

"Aniki, it's just a little girl who looked like her. There's no need to shoot her. It will be troublesome for us if the police notice us." Gin put back his gun to his black coat.

"You are right, the Miyano we know has no emotion, she won't tremble in front of the barrel like this. I don't want to waste my bullet anyway." They quickly ran off the house. Before they go, Gin sent Haibara a cold glare.

"You're lucky, brat." Then the entered the car, disappeared in instant.

Her grip loosened. She signed in relief. The pressure that made her suffered was no longer there. The professor entered the house.

"Ai-kun, I'm home. Let's … What !. Conan-kun?" Haibara just silent, replied nothing.

"What is he doing here? Why he is sleeping? And … what happened to you? You looked pale."

The girl started to cry. She cried so hard. Never once in her life had she felt herself so weak, so vulnerable like that. She just wanted that feeling to spit out.

"Ok, calm down, calm down, I'm here, just tell me what happened to you." Agasa hugged her, tried to comfort her.

"I…I forgot the pill on the table, and when I went to have some works, he..e…. came and drank it. It's all my fault! I ruin his life twice! Huhuhu (She cried out)

"I get it, but first we have to help him wake up first." Said Agasa as he gave Conan a piggy-back ride and set him on his bed. Meanwhile, Haibara went to get a wet cloth, placed it on the boy's forehead.

"Professor, can you go and buy some medicines? I will stay and take care of him." Asked the strawberry-blond-haired girl.

"Ok"

She grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, I will do everything to make your life back to normal, even if it cost me my life" she whispered in his ear.

* * *

Later (at that night)

(Haibara's dream)

_She was standing alone in an soundless alley._

_"Where am I?" The cold ran down her spine again as she saw two black figure stood in front of her. It was Gin and Vodka little by little walked toward her. She was cornered, nowhere to escape. Gin pulled out the gun._

_"You can run but you can't hide forever. We've got you now." Gin said then shoot her right leg._

_"Ahhhhh..!" She screamed in agony, blood leaked out from the wound._

_"Goodnight in hell, Sherry" but unexpectedly, a bright light cut off the dark atmosphere, sent the two men away, Haibara found herself standing on a wide grass field. From a far, she saw a small figure, the girl ran to the figure and looked at a very recognizable face, a boy with messy hair and a cobalt blue eyes._

_It was Conan…._

_….._

_She stared at him, wonder why he appeared in her dream?_

_"Where is this place?" The boy broke the silence as she was lost in her thought._

_"Huh?" she had a confused look on her face_

_"Who are you?"_

* * *

"What?" Haibara woke up, cold sweat streamed down on her forehead.

"Nightmare again?" But this time, it was much shorter and less painful.

She saw a awaked Conan confusedly looked around the room.

"You're awake, Conan" She said in a little-happy tone.

"Conan, is that my name?"

* * *

**Ok, finish this chapter, sorry, it is quite short but I hope that you like it. Please review. :-D**


	4. I'm Shinichi, not Conan

**A/N: Here goes the next chapter. Enjoy it. :-)**

**Happy New Lunar Year!**

**Obviously, the characters belongs to Gosho**

* * *

**Appearance**

**Chapter 4: I'm Shinichi, not Conan**

"Yes, that's your name" she replied

"Errrrr…. I'm sorry but maybe you mistook me with someone else. My name is Shinichi Kudo, not Conan."

"You still remember your name?" Haibara said

"Of course, how can a normal person like me forget his own name." She was dumbfounded

"Humm, so he just lost part of his memory, not all of it." She thought

"But who are you? And can you let go of my hand, you kinda squeezed it and it's hurt" Haibara looked her hand, she must hold his hand tight while she was having the nightmare. She quickly let go of his hand, blushed slightly.

"I'm Ai Haibara" Conan grinned

"Oh, what a beautiful name!, it really fit a beautiful girl like you" This time, her cheek was extremely red.

"Wow, I never thought that he would say something like this" She thought

"Thank you. Now can you sit here. I will come back soon" then she rushed out of the room

"Professor, professor, wake up!"

* * *

**A moment later.**

The old man came in the room

"Professor Agasa, is that you?" Conan asked

"Yes" the boy pointed at the man's hair.

"Are you wearing fake hair? Is it for a play?" Conan said as he pull the hair of Dr. Agasa

"Ouch ouch, that's my real hair, it's not fake." Conan frowned

"If that is your real hair. Why you are so old?" Haibara dragged the old man to the corner, left the confused Conan there.

"So the pill just wash away a part of his memory, right?" asked the professor

"I guess so, he still remember something." replied the girl

"Oh, Conan, how old are you now?" Haibara asked the boy

"I told you, I'm Shinichi, not Conan, and I'm 6 years old" Conan said

"Ok, ok, let's stop talking, we will do it tomorrow, It's already 1 o'clock. I think we should sleep now." Said the professor.

"I will sleep with Conan to check him if he has any problems." Said Haibara.

"Ok, goodnight both of you." The professor said

"Goodnight professor." The two kids talked in unison.

They slept immediately without saying any words. Haibara laid right next to Conan.

* * *

"And here comes the nightmare" Haibara said in her head, waited for the terrible dream to come.

But all she saw was a room, there nobody but her in the room. She felt nothing but lonely.

"You feel sad, right?" A voice came out

The girl looked at the voice's owner. It was Conan. He sat in front of her caressed her face, then hugged her tightly.

"You don't need to hide your emotion. I'm here with you. You need to cry so it will be more relaxing." He whispered in her ear.

Hearing those words, Haibara just couldn't hold her tears anymore. She burst out crying, this time, it was not the tear of loneliness or sadness. It was the tear of happiness. Now she has someone stand by her side, comfort her when she feel upset. She enjoy the warmth of the hug.

And for the first time, Haibara has a sleep without nightmare.

* * *

**Next morning**

Conan woke up, saw Haibara sat next to him.

"Have a good sleep, tantei-kun?" the boy looked at her, disbelief in what he had heard

"What! that is my secret, how can you know that I want to be a great detective in the future?" the girl smirked

"Maybe I got a lucky guess"

"Now, go brushing your teeth and then we have breakfast."

_(While Haibara was making the breakfast)_

_**DIINNGG DOOOONNGG **_

"Who's that?" She said

"It's me, Ran. Can come in?" Immediately, Haibara called the professor.

"Can you keep Ran stay away from Conan, he keep calling himself Shinichi, his identity will be revealed." The old man opened the door, greeted Ram with an uneasy smile.

"Hi, Ran. What's the matter?"

"I want check Conan if he is okay, he didn't come home last night." She said in a worried tone.

"Oh ummm ... ah yes, he was sick so he had to stayed here." The professor said.

"He is sick!, Can I see him now?" This time she was really really anxious.

"Oh no no no, he got a bad cold, I think you have to keep distance from him until he is fine." Agasa sweat dropped

"Oh, I see. Please take care of him. See you later" Ran said before went away.

"See you later." He shut the door.

"Phew!" the old sighed in relief.

"Who has just came here, professor?" Conan asked

"Oh, it just a postman."

* * *

**A/N: End of the chapter. Please review. **

**Cardlover95: hahahaha, finally, finish chapter 4.**

**Chi: Hey Viet, have you finished you homework yet?**

**Cardlover95: Of course!, I even got mark 10 for the presentation!**

**Chi: Very good ( suddenly, a test paper with mark 5 flied across)**

**Chi: What is this? (she picked it up)**

**Cardlover95: heh heh that's my Literature test, it was very hard you know (sweat dropped)**

**Chi: WHAT!, you got a very bad because you are lazy enough not to review the lesson before the test!**

**Cardlover95: Oh dear! (sighed)**

**Cardlover95: Ok, I will go to study now. (Chi grabbed my hand)**

**Chi: just kidding! I know it is hard. But it is Lunar New Year now,I think you can relax, but next time, make sure that you will get a better score.**

**Cardlover95: Yay (hugged Chi)**

**Chi: Let's go to the park to watch firework, it will be beautiful**

**Cardlover95: Ok (hold Chi's hand, ran to the park)**


End file.
